Wolvie (Mojoverse)
| Aliases = Little Logan, Wolverine | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Seething SniktersCategory:Seething Snikters members (Multiverse), | Relatives = | Universe = Mojoverse | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Adamantium claws and skeleton | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Artificial being created by Mojo from neoplasm to replace the original X-Men | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Art Adams | First = Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 1 1988 | HistoryText = Wolvie was one of the X-Babies created by Mojo from neoplasm to replace the original X-Men, whose death had caused a drop in ratings. Mojo was going to destroy them, but the X-Babies escaped alongside Mojo's pilot, Ricochet Rita. The group fled in Mojo's Crossover House and in the ensuing battle with Mojo's forces, escaped into Earth-616, with Rita being captured in the process and secretly converted into "The Agent" and sent after them. The group discovered Kitty Pryde on a train and upon startling her awake, Kitty phased out of the train. The group then had to return Excalibur but had no forms of communication and were being pursued by the Agent, who captured several of the X-Babies by tricking them into signing contracts. This included Wolvie when he saved Kitty from being captured herself. He was freed alongside the other X-Babies when Kitty removed the signatures from the contracts. They captured the Agent during a fight between him and the X-Babies and Excalibur and Phoenix restored Rita. The X-Babies agreed to return to Mojo if he gave Rita her freedom. Wolvie and the X-Babies returned to Mojoworld alongside Rita as their guardian and had a list of demands that Mojo had to meet for them to return to work. Some time after this, the X-Babies constructed the Clubhouse for Gifted Youngsters in the Umbrella Forest and were lead by Charlie X who was considered their "Big Brother". Here, the X-Babies tried to save the Pix from the Brotherhood of Mutant Bullies. Failing in their mission the X-Babies returned to their base, only to be attacked and captured by Centennials (Parade balloons turned into Sentinels). The X-Babies were forced to take part in a game show designed by Funhouse (an Evil Baby version of Arcade), which included both quiz and deathtraps. The group failed at the quiz sections but were able to beat the traps and were eventually freed by Cyke and Locksteed. Funhouse threatened to turn the Brotherhood back into neoplasm if the X-Babies did not return and they were about to agree to this when Charlie X showed up with reinforcements and saved the X-Babies. | Powers = Seemingly those of the James Howlett of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Interdimensional Travelers